


No, the Other Shadow Agency

by WhyRuntotheTARDIS



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), DCU, Marvel, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyRuntotheTARDIS/pseuds/WhyRuntotheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Alex discuss Vasquez having to work part-time at SHIELD</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, the Other Shadow Agency

“Hey Alex, where’s Susan? Or Piper or whatever Vasquez’s name is,” Kara asked as she entered her sister's lab. “Oh, CBS still hasn’t given her a series regular contract. She’s not in this week’s episode,” Alex replied.  
  
“Oh. Do you know where I can reach her? She still owes me for take-out last week.”  
“I think she’s guest starring on Agents of SHIELD.”  
“Oh. Where’s the Playground?”  
“Well, the writers never specified that, so nobody knows. I’m not even sure May knows. I think she just flies the Zephyr in a random direction until the scene cuts.”  
“So should I just wait until next week’s episode to talk to her?”  
“Well, I mean, you could, but Alexander Graham Bell didn’t invent the telephone for nothing.”  
“Fair point. Hey, is her first name Susan or Piper?”  
“Well, technically Piper was created by Marvel and is a different character. I’m not sure the writers of Supergirl ever specified a name for her beyond Vasquez.”  
“Not Susan?”  
“Well the writer of the fic we’re in right now isn’t sure if that name is fanon or canon.”  
“How do you know we’re in a fic?”  
“A) We’re violating copyright discussing Marvel B) How does anyone break the fourth wall?”  
“I’m gonna leave now because the fic appears to be over”  
“Have fun”  


**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know, Briana Venskus is in both shows


End file.
